Phantom of the opera:Make it shine
by tayadventure
Summary: there is a girl going to coney island little did she know that she will start an adventure that will change her life forever.


**DISCLIAMER:I DON'T OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR VICTORIOUS OR ANY OF THE CHARCHTERS.**

**Phantom:"Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see**

**A paradise untouched by man**  
**Within this world blessed with love**  
**A simple life, they live in peace**

**Softly tread the sand below your feet now**  
**Two worlds, one family**  
**Trust your heart**  
**Let fate decide**  
**To guide these lives we see**  
**Beneath the shelter of the trees**  
**Only love can enter here**  
**A simple life, they live in peace**

**Raise your head up**  
**Lift high the load**  
**Take strength from those that need you**  
**Build high the walls**  
**Build strong the beams**  
**A new life is waiting**  
**But danger's no stranger here**

**No words describe a mother's tears**  
**No words can heal a broken heart**  
**A dream is gone, but where there's hope**

**Somewhere something is calling for you**  
**Two worlds, one family**  
**Trust your heart**  
**Let fate decide**  
**To guide these lives we see**

Emily:"where is Tori she is late yet again."  
Ellie:"don't worry Emily she will be here she must have overslept."  
(Tori runs over to Ellie and Emily.)  
Tori:"so sorry I'm am late i over slept."  
Emily:"Don't worry we got enough time to get on the plane."  
(Tori,Emily and Ellie are on the plane and they land safely.)  
Tori:"remember guys this is coney island we any thing can happen to us so remember to stick together."  
(Tori and the gang walk until they are stopped by Elie,Tom and Mick.)  
Mick:"Exscue me but would you girls like to step in the fun house?"  
Tori:"yes."  
(Tori, Emily and Ellie walk into the fun house.)  
Mike,Elie and Tom:"welcome to the house of fun."  
(as they are singing the girls are going around the fun.)  
(when we get up to welcome to the lions,Emily and Ellie run together,Tori get sperated by the group.)  
(Tori falls into a deep and lands on wooden ground.)  
Tori:"Guys you can come out now this is not funny."  
Tori:"hello is anybody here?"  
(Phantom walks up behind her and taps on her shoulders.)  
Phantom:"who are you and what are you doing here?"  
Tori:"My name is Tori Daae and I'm was in the fun house when a lion was chasing me and my friends and i got lost and i guess i fell into this place."  
Phantom:"Wait did you just Daae as in the french for daae?"  
Tori:"yes."  
Phantom:"is your mother by any chance Christen Daae?"  
Tori:"yes,are you Phantom?"  
Phantom:"Yes but here I'm called Mr Y."  
Tori:"I'm guess you used that because it means mystery."  
Phantom:"Smart just like your mother,are you any good at singing?"  
Tori:"well i think I'm am but."  
Phantom:"But what?"  
Tori:"i have always been told i should never ever sing."  
Phantom:"well has any one ever heard you sing?"  
Tori:"Well no."  
Phantom:"well you don't know until you try,why don't you sing for me?"  
Tori:"well ok."

**Tori:"****I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore  
If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before  
But I have a talent a wonderful thing  
'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing  
I'm so grateful and proud  
All I want is to sing it out loud**

**So I say**  
**Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing**  
**Thanks for all the joy they're bringing**  
**Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty?**  
**What would life be?**  
**Without a song or a dance what are we?**  
**So I say thank you for the music**  
**For giving it to me**

**Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk**  
**She says I began to sing long before I could talk**  
**And I've often wondered, how did it all start?**  
**Who found out that nothing can capture a heart**  
**Like a melody can?**  
**Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan**

**So I say**  
**Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing**  
**Thanks for all the joy they're bringing**  
**Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty?**  
**What would life be?**  
**Without a song or a dance what are we?**  
**So I say thank you for the music**  
**For giving it to me**

**I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair**  
**I wanna sing it out to everybody**  
**What a joy, what a life, what a chance**

**Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing**  
**Thanks for all the joy they're bringing**  
**Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty?**  
**What would life be?**  
**Without a song or a dance what are we?**  
**So I say thank you for the music**  
**For giving it to me**  
**So I say thank you for the music**  
**For giving it to me**

Phantom:"you sing just like your mother."  
Tori:"your really think so?"  
Phantom:"yep."  
Tori:"cool, ok since we heard me sing i get to hear you sing."  
Phantom:"well ok but we will have go to the liar."  
Tori:"you have a lair?"  
Phantom:"yep."  
(Phantom leads Tori to the lair.)  
Tori:(thinking to herself):"how can this be what it seems?"  
Phantom(thinking to himself):"should i show her the face behind the mask?"  
(The Phantom and Tori reach the lair.)  
Tori:"What is this place?"  
Phantom:"this is my musical room."  
Tori:"Now this is amazing."  
Phantom:"well what can I say I'm amazing."  
Tori:"my mother was right you're simple the best."  
Phantom:"that is what your mother said about me?"  
Tori:"yep."  
Phantom:"What did your dad say?"  
Tori:"My dad said that I should never trust you."  
Phantom:"that just a myth."  
Tori:"ok can I hear you sing now?"  
Phantom:"yep."

**Phantom:I want ****to break free  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from your lies  
You're so self-satisfied I don't need you  
I've got to break free  
God knows God knows I want to break free**

**I've fallen in love**  
**I've fallen in love for the first time**  
**In love with a world that's real**  
**I've fallen in love yeah**  
**God knows God knows I've fallen in love**

**It's strange but it's true, hey!**  
**I know I'm different, there's so much I have to do**  
**But I have to be sure**  
**When I walk out that door**  
**Oh how I want to be free baby**  
**Oh how I have to be free**  
**Oh how I want to break free**

**This existence is wrong**  
**I can't get used to living without living without**  
**Living without hope**  
**It's all a lie**  
**I don't want to live alone**  
**God knows got to make it on my own**  
**So people can't you see**  
**God knows I've got to break free**  
**God knows I need to**  
**God knows I want to break free**

(The Phantom takes off his mask,Tori faints.)(Tori wakes up on the sofa, she see's phantom on the other sofa.)  
Tori(thinking to herself):"should i wake him?"  
Tori:"Phantom,Phantom."  
(Tori sighs.)  
Tori:"PHANTOM."  
(Phantom falls onto the floor.)  
Phantom:"what are you an arlam coclk?"  
Tori:"Sorry and no."  
Phantom:"Can you help me up?"  
Tori:"Yeah."  
(Tori helps the Phantom up onto his feet.)  
Tori:"Why were sleeping on the other sofa?"  
Phantom:"To make sure you were alright after you fainted."  
Tori:"Good point."  
Phantom:"anyway I thinking last night do you want me to be your music teacher?"  
Tori:"Oh my gosh yes."  
(Tori and Phantom giggle.)  
Tori:"uh oh."  
(Tori faints again.)  
(Tori wakes up on the floor.)  
Tori:"where am i?"  
Phantom:"You fainted again."  
Tori:"Sorry I do that a lot."  
Phantom:"Yeah no kidding."  
(Tori gets up off the floor.)  
Tori:"so anyway what do you want me to do?"  
Phantom:"well you can help me clean up."  
Tori:"ok."  
Phantom:"yeah the brush is over there."  
(Phantom points to the brush over in the right conner,Tori go's and gets and stars to sweep.)  
**Tori:"Na na na**

**Take a look around**  
**Who would have thought we'd all be here?**  
**So let's mess around**  
**Cuz the future is unclear**

**We got nothing' better to do**  
**We're just trying' to get through**  
**Can you hear me?**  
**Can you hear me?**

**Let the music groove you**  
**Let the melody move you**  
**Feel the beat and just let go**  
**Get the rhythm into your soul**

**Let the music take you**  
**Anywhere it wants to**  
**When we're stuck and can't get free,**  
**No matter what, we'll still be singing**

**Come on, come on, turn up the music**  
**It's all, we got, we're gonna use it**  
**Come on, come on, turn up the music**

**Yeah**

**All we have is now**  
**Let's make the most of this**  
**Come on break it out**  
**So everyone can hear it**

**They don't have to understand**  
**But we'll make 'em if we can**  
**Do you hear me?**  
**Are you with me?**

**Let the music groove you**  
**Let the melody move you**  
**Feel the beat and just let go**  
**Get the rhythm into your soul**

**Let the music take you**  
**Anywhere it wants to**  
**When we're stuck and can't get free,**  
**No matter what, we'll still be singing**

**Come on, come on, turn up the music**  
**It's all, we got, we're gonna use it**  
**Come on, come on, turn up the music**  
**Yeah**

**Come on, come on, turn up the music**  
**It's all, we got, we're gonna use it**  
**Come on, come on, turn up the music (Turn up the music)**  
**Ooh**

**Let the music groove you (groove you)**  
**Let the melody move you (oh)**  
**Feel the beat and just let go (just let go)**  
**Get the rhythm into your soul (to your soul)**

**Let the music take you (take you)**  
**Anywhere it wants to**  
**When we're stuck and can't get free,**  
**No matter what, we'll still be singing**

**Come on, come on, turn up the music**  
**It's all, we got, we're gonna use it**  
**Feel the beat and just let go**  
**Get the rhythm into your soul**  
**Let the music take you**  
**Anywhere it wants to**  
**Come on, come on, turn up the music**  
**Yeah."**

Phantom:"How did you come up with that?"  
Tori:"sometimes when I start to do something like sweeping i get a tune in my head and i song comes out."  
Phantom:"What do your parents say when you do that?"  
Tori:"Well i don't sing or hum in front of my parents."  
Phantom:"So why do you sing and hum in front of me?"  
Tori:"Because my parents talked so much about you,well mostly my mom said that you're simply the best and i trust you so that is why I do that."  
Phantom:"ok I'm am happy and at the same time a bit freaked out."  
Tori:"Sorry sometime's I have that effect on people and unfornetly you are one of those people."  
Phantom:"Don't be sorry I have the same scary effect on the people when I take my mask off."  
Tori:"did I do that when you took that mask off?"  
Phantom:"yes you did."  
Tori:"Oops sorry."  
Phantom:"I have that fainting effect on people as well."  
Tori:"did that happen to my mum?"  
Phantom:"You mean Christen?"  
Tori:"Yes."  
Phantom:"Yes."  
Tori:"How did you make her faint?"  
Phantom:"well just showed her a wedding dress with a maquine of her, and she just fainted."  
Tori:"wow."  
Phantom:"Pretty amazing don't you think?"  
Tori:"Yes why did you think i said wow?"  
Phantom:"I don't know i only think when i write music."  
Tori:"yes i can tell."  
(Tori walks into the living room door.)  
Phantom:"Tori are you alright?"  
Tori:(Laughing.)"Yeah I'm alright."  
Phantom:"So what is Coney island like?"  
Tori:"You've never been up there?"  
Phantom:"No."  
Tori:"You have not lived come with me!"  
Phantom:"Well ok."  
(Tori and Phantom go up into the hole and climb up the steps Tori goes first then Phantom goes after her.)  
(Phantom see's light.)  
(Phantom and Tori are now in Coney.)  
Tori:"Welcome to your island."  
(Phantom looks stunned at what he created.)  
**Phantom:"Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something  
And yet nothing to me**

**I can see there's so much to learn**  
**It's all so close and yet so far**  
**I see myself as people see me**  
**Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there**

**I wanna know, can you show me**  
**I wanna know about these**  
**strangers like me**  
**Tell me more, please show me**  
**Something's familiar about these strangers like me**

**Every gesture, every move that she makes**  
**Makes me feel like never before**  
**Why do I have**  
**This growing need to be beside her**

**Ooo, these emotions I never knew**  
**Of some other world far beyond this place**  
**Beyond the trees, above the clouds**  
**I see before me a new horizon**

**I wanna know, can you show me**  
**I wanna know about these strangers like me**  
**Tell me more, please show me**  
**Something's familiar about these strangers like me**

**Come with me now to see my world**  
**Where there's beauty beyond your dreams**  
**Can you feel the things I feel**  
**Right now, with you**  
**Take my hand**  
**There's a world I need to know**

**I wanna know, can you show me**  
**I wanna know about these strangers like me**  
**Tell me more, please show me**  
**Something's familiar about these strangers like me**

**...I wanna know"**

Tori:"Phantom did you say something?"  
Phantom:"what me no."  
Tori:"oh ok."  
Phantom:"Tori i got something to tell you."  
Tori:"Ok what is it?"  
Phantom:"my girlfriend is coming over today."  
Tori:(surprised)"oh ok."  
Phantom:"well i better get back to lair to prepair, you coming?"  
Tori:"i will be soon."  
(Phantom leaves and goes to his underground lair.)  
Tori:"well that means me falling in love Phantom is way out of the question."  
(Tori leaves and goes into the underground lair.)  
(Tori sees Phantom with his girlfriend.)  
Phantom:"Tori i would like you meet Brooke my girlfriend, Brooke i would like you to meet my..."  
Tori:"friend."  
(Tori and Brooke shake hands.)  
Phantom:"I got to get something a moment."  
Tori and Brooke:"ok."  
Phantom:"Brooke i was talking to Tori."  
(Phantom leaves.)  
Brooke:"Tori you think that you are so great."  
Tori:"Excuse me?"  
Brooke:"Excuse me you can excuse yourself out of mine and Phantom's life."  
Tori:"so what i thought that you were nice and that you cared about Phantom."  
Brooke:"I don't care about Phantom I just want his money and i don't care whoever you know now about it or not because if you tell Phantom about my plans then you can look out."  
Tori:"well he will believe me not you."  
Brooke:"Phantom will believe me because i have knowing him for five years now and he has knowing you for a day."  
(Phantom walks back in with his arms behind his back.)  
Phantom:"what have you girls been talking about?"  
Brooke:"just talking about girl stuff, right Tori?"  
Tori:"uh yeah."  
Phantom:"i have something to say."  
(Phantom gets down on one knee, and pulls out a ring.)  
Phantom:"Brooke will you marry me?"  
Brooke:"omg yes."  
(Phantom and Brooke hug then they kiss.)  
Tori:"I'm just going to go and get some fresh air."  
Phantom:"ok bye."  
(Tori goes up on land, and gets to a road.)  
Tori:"Taxi."  
(The taxi pulls up and Tori gets in.)  
Taxi man:"where to miss?"  
Tori:"the airport."  
(The taxi drives to the airport.)  
Phantom:"I'm going to go and see where Tori is."  
Brooke:"kk."  
(Phantom goes up on land and can't find Tori anywhere, Phantom gets his cellphone and out and calls Tori, Tori answers it.)  
Tori:"hello."  
Phantom:"Tori it's me Phantom where are you."  
Tori:"I'm at the airport i'm going back home."  
Phantom:"What Tori don't."  
Tori:"Sorry Phantom i got to go, bye."  
(Tori hangs up,Phantom goes back to his Lair.)  
End


End file.
